121413-justicesession
(3) GM (enter): 19:47 (8) Joss-k (enter): 19:47 (15) Kikate (enter): 19:47 (16) Tlaloc (enter): 19:48 (19) Seriad (enter): 19:48 (3) GM: This everyone? (13) Ryspor: ((yup)) (8) Joss-k: yeah (15) Kikate: yes (19) Seriad: Oh Hey! (16) Tlaloc: (( yea)) (3) GM: Will anyone NOT be attending the audience with Bullvolio (8) Joss-k: no i have to find out why my moirails crying (13) Ryspor: ((well you have an hour)) (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc is going (8) Joss-k: (( we still have an hour dude )) (3) GM: You do have an hour...during your time here at Bullvolios manor you've found this place is vast and decadent, and the staff most helpful (when they don't percieve you as "judging") (16) Tlaloc: ((scratch that then)) (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc will instead wallow in his own sad for a while (15) Kikate: {Hey Rypsor, can I try something real quick?} (8) Joss-k: Jossik sits down next to his moirail. "Hey tlaloc, What's wrong?" (13) Ryspor: "Sure. What do you propose trying?" (19) Seriad: ((Can I be alchemizing, or should I find something to do?)) (13) Ryspor: ((do what you want it's your character)) (15) Kikate: {I want to see if my Mind aspect has improved at all. Do you care if I try some mind-y thing on you? I doubt it'd be anything too destructive} (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc says nothing and just pretends to ignore him (13) Ryspor: "...What kind of a Mind-y thing?" (8) Joss-k: Jossik scoots closer to tlaloc, putting an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, man?" (15) Kikate: {Well it's just that I'm the Bard of Mind, you see, and I was wondering about the extent of my powers recently} (15) Kikate: {So if you could, perhaps, concentrate on something} (15) Kikate: {And then have me attempt to guess it, that would be great} (13) Ryspor: Ryspor looks noticeably relieved. (13) Ryspor: "Yes, of course! Hang on a minute." (13) Ryspor: Ryspor takes on a look of concentration. (15) Kikate: Kikate closes his eyes and attempts to probe Ryspor's consciousness. 4df+1 => 1,1,1,-1,1 = (3) (13) Ryspor: You are bombarded by a plethora of images of cats of all shapes and sizes. (13) Ryspor: You resist the urge to meow. (8) Joss-k: "Tlaloc, you can't ignore me forever." (15) Kikate: {Human feline creatures?} (13) Ryspor: Ryspor blushes a little. (16) Tlaloc: "I-I'm not ignoring you o-ok" (13) Ryspor: "It's...a bit of an obsession of mine." (15) Kikate: {Oh, sorry } (8) Joss-k: "What's wrong?" (16) Tlaloc: "F-fuck dud-e I need a minute, I ca-an barely ta-a-alk right, right now" (15) Kikate: {Ah, okay. Well that's nothing to be ashamed of! I find them quite amiable from the looks of them} (15) Kikate: {Though I wouldn't know, really} (8) Joss-k: Jossik begins softly papping tlalocs face. (8) Joss-k: "Shooooooooosh" (19) Seriad: Seriad recaptchalouges her things and wonders off to the main room. (13) Ryspor: "I also enjoy Alternian meowbeasts!" (8) Joss-k: "Shoooooooosh" (13) Ryspor: "Especially the Alternian Sphinx." (13) Ryspor: Ryspor begins gazing dreamily off into the distance. (13) Ryspor: He proceeds to go on an hour-long tangent. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc gently but firmly grabs Jossik's wrist and pulls it off his face (13) Ryspor: ((or well a however-long tangent)) (13) Ryspor: The things you now know about sphinxes. (8) Joss-k: "Wh-what? Oh gog, did i do something wrong? I'm so sorry." (3) GM: Seriad in the main ballroom are hundreds of bulls in various colorful costumes, gossipsing and drinking an absolutely absurd amount of wine. You get very strange looks from the nearby bulls for some reason (16) Tlaloc: "Dude I'm a- I'm a m-mess just leave me alo-o-one" (8) Joss-k: "Hell no. I'm your moirail, i am NOT gonna leave you alone." (19) Seriad: Approach Ryspor and Kikate. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc exhales a wavering, clipped sigh and coughs, then rubs his eye with his palm (16) Tlaloc: "Wh-what is it that you want?" (15) Kikate: {Oh, hey Seriad} (19) Seriad: Hi. (8) Joss-k: "What's wrong, Tlaloc? You can talk to me." (13) Ryspor: "...and personally, I find the most fascinating aspect of them to be their vast intelligence! It's been theorized that they have a connection to some sort of collective consciousness..." (19) Seriad: Well kind of Rsypor, (13) Ryspor: Ryspor ignores you and continues happily babbling. (15) Kikate: {He he he. Won't get much out of him when he's like this. It's not you, though} says Kikate, turning to face Seriad (15) Kikate: {Have you been doing okay?} (16) Tlaloc: "I really don't feel l-luh-like talking about it o-ok!?" (19) Seriad: Some people believe that it's connected to the star constelation* Leone, as he is the kind of the stars... blah blah blah drone drone drone. (19) Seriad: *king (13) Ryspor: Ryspor realizes that OH MY GOSH SOMEONE ELSE LIKES THE TOPIC AS MUCH AS HE DOES. (8) Joss-k: "Tlaloc, comeone. I'm your moirail, you can tell me anything." (13) Ryspor: He turns to Seriad. "Well, hello there! You were saying something about the stars?" (19) Seriad: "Yes. Um, did you not hear any of it...? (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc scowls and turns away (15) Kikate: Kikate sighs, having nothing to contribute to any of his team member's conversations. He takes a seat in an area of the room fairly unoccupied by spilt wine and sits cross-legged, attempting to focus on the mental chatter of the area. 4df+1 => -1,1,1,1,1 = (3) (13) Ryspor: "Haha, I have a habit of tuning things out when I start talking about my interests." (8) Joss-k: "Tlaloc, please. What is going on? What happened?" (19) Seriad: "Hm, well that's cool!" (13) Ryspor: "Terribly sorry. My name's Ryspor, by the way. I don't think we've met..." (16) Tlaloc: Huffs and then starts a rant. Such anger. Much annoy. (19) Seriad: "Seriad, and I don't believe we have," (16) Tlaloc: "I'm only telling you this because you're starting to annoy me and I know you won't leave until I tell you" (13) Ryspor: Ryspor beams. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Seriad! I had heard about the stars theory, but had never really given it much thought." (19) Seriad: "Well it's quite interesting! I could lend you a few books. IF we reach my planet..." (16) Tlaloc: "I miss shit. I miss being royalty and I miss Jaguardad and I miss not having to do shit and I miss my stuff and I miss my servants and I miss not being hated by everyone I interact with and I miss being important and most of all I miss Beau and I miss not being bothered by people asking me shit" (13) Ryspor: "That would be wonderful. I also have a rather extensive library in my hive, and truth be told, I am getting a bit tired of this constant partying." (8) Joss-k: Jossik doesn't say anything, he simply listens and wait for his moirail to finish." (13) Ryspor: "Even a social butterfly like me can only take so much." (19) Seriad: "At least the wine is nice I guess." (15) Kikate: Kikate stands up, mildly annoyed by his exclusion. He decides to look for an entrance to the Emergency Orgy Overflow Room so that he may know where it is once the time comes. (15) Kikate: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,-1,2 = (3) (16) Tlaloc: "And I miss not having to cry because everything is horrendous and horrible and agonizing and-" Tlaloc doesn't finish the sentence and just pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger (8) Joss-k: Jossik tries to hug his moirail (13) Ryspor: "Oh yes, the wine. I've been a bit afraid to try it ever since you and Jossik's little, ah, excursion with it." (3) GM: It's not hard to find...follow the trail of torn undergarments and Caviar smears (19) Seriad: "Oh please! It's great!" Seriad survey's the area for a fountain or something, notice. 4df+3 => 0,0,0,1,3 = (4) (3) GM: Wine flows from a fountain in the center of the room, it is also being carried by serving bulls to those who are TO FUCKING LAZY to go get it themselves (19) Seriad: Are there cups near this fountain? (15) Kikate: Kikate lets out a sigh. {Must we drink now? I'd rather we look somewhat presentable for Bullvolio.} (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc lets Jossik hug him, but he's all tense and doesn't acknowledge his palebro and just sits there (19) Seriad: "Oh, I'm sorry, J-Just a 'sip'?" (13) Ryspor: Ryspor looks uncomfortable, but allows himself to be taken to the fountain. "Just a sip, perhaps..." (8) Joss-k: "I know stuff is bad right now, but we can't focus on that. We need to focus on solutions, not problems." (3) GM: And littering the floor seriad...these bulls are kinda huge slobs (15) Kikate: Kikate flinches, still feeling a bit guilty regarding the break-up. As he should, he supposes. {Never mind. Go for it, but do try to control yourselves.} (19) Seriad: Seriad "Grabs a cup and starts pourin' it up" (16) Tlaloc: "You know what" (16) Tlaloc: "I think I need to do something to feel better" (8) Joss-k: "What is it?" (13) Ryspor: Ryspor takes the cup gingerly. It feels a bit...slippery. (13) Ryspor: He desperately tries not to think about this and fails utterly. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc gets up and pulls his golden mask over his eyes and walks into the main room inconspicously (13) Ryspor: He takes a small sip of the drink. (8) Joss-k: Jossik stands up and follows his moirail, a slightly worried look on his face. (13) Ryspor: "It's not actually that bad." (3) GM: Ryspor, physqiue check with a +2 bonus (19) Seriad: Seriad quickly gulps her first cup, trying to remind herself this will probably tbe the only one. (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,0,2 = (0) (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc calmly finds a cup not covered in bullspit and then walks over to the wine fountain (8) Joss-k: "Tlaloc don't you dare." (16) Tlaloc: "Jossik fuck you" (16) Tlaloc: "I'm going to kick your face in if you don't step off right now" Trolling 4df+3 => 1,0,0,-1,3 = (3) (8) Joss-k: ((what do i roll against thta?)) (3) GM: (Will to resist trolling) (8) Joss-k: ((it's will, right?)) (3) GM: Ryspor is now "A bit buzzed" (22) Balish (enter): 20:22 (8) Joss-k: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (13) Ryspor: Ryspor takes a slightly bigger sip. (8) Joss-k: ((wait ties go to initiater right )) (3) GM: Ryspor roll me another physqiue...this is some startling smooth yet potent stuff (13) Ryspor: 4df => -1,-1,1,0 = (-1) (3) GM: Indeed, Jossik takes one mental stress as Tlaloc trolls his ass good (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc scoops his cup into the fountian and takes a swig, and does it again and again, faster and faster untill he's splashing wine all over his face (8) Joss-k: Jossik stops in his tracks, looking majorly hurt. (3) GM: Ryspor is no longer buzzed. he's now "totes already drunk" (3) GM: Tlaloc, roll me a physique at minus 2 as you guzzle that shit (13) Ryspor: Ryspor sloshes a little wine onto the floor as he stumbles a little. (8) Joss-k: "You knwo what? fine. Goodbye, Tlaloc." Jossik turns on his heal and leaves the room, struggling not to cry. (13) Ryspor: "Whoah, the room's tilting all of a sudden..." (16) Tlaloc: 4df-2 => -1,1,-1,1,-2 = (-2) (19) Seriad: ((Should I roll notice to see Jossik leave the room?)) (15) Kikate: Kikate wonders how much time he has left before Bullvolio will be expecting him and the others. They should probably get going, but he doesn't remember how much time has passed. (3) GM: Tlaloc is "Completely Tanked" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc is so happy to be on drugs right now (16) Tlaloc: So, so happy (13) Ryspor: Ryspor goes for another drink. It tastes really good all of a sudden... (16) Tlaloc: And drunk (3) GM: It's getting close to the meeting time (3) GM: Does anyone have any last minute prep before their meeting? (19) Seriad: Seriad fills her cup to the brim and captchalouges it. (8) Joss-k: Jossik is wandering the halls at random, no longer giving a shit about the slutbulls stupid meeting. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor decides Seriad knows what she's doing. (13) Ryspor: He captchalogues a cup as well. (15) Kikate: Kikate dusts himself off and adjusts his mask. {Let's go, everyone. It's time.} he says to Rypsor and Seriad, then yells over for Jossik and Tlaloc. (3) GM: (Jossik are you second prototyped yet) (8) Joss-k: ((yeah)) (3) GM: (Kikate as well, are you second prototyped) (8) Joss-k: ((outsider liam sprtie )) (13) Ryspor: "Time for what again...?" (3) GM: Kikate is now wearing a mask? Everyone thinks you're dressed as the Hero and thus don't need a mask (19) Seriad: The um, mettin' thing! (13) Ryspor: "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh..." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc shuffles over to the others "Whatever dude, go make out with Kate or something hahahaha" (15) Kikate: ((right)) (13) Ryspor: "Let's go to the gosh darn meeting, yeha?" (16) Tlaloc: He sticks his tounge out at Seriad (8) Joss-k: Jossik can't hear you because he is on the other side of the building at this point. (15) Kikate: {Kate's not here, unfortunately.} Kikate walks ahead and follows the trail to the orgy room. (19) Seriad: Seriad scowls at Tlaloc and furrows her eyebrows (13) Ryspor: Ryspor follows happily, teetering a little as he walks. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc yells after him " I would have never expected it from someone as "polite" as you dude!" (13) Ryspor: "Cmon Serrano don't bother with that...ninny, hahaha." (19) Seriad: "Shut up Tlaloc." (13) Ryspor: "The time has come, the aquatic tuskbeast said, to talk of many things..." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc flips the bird at her stupid face as he walks by to the meeting room (8) Joss-k: Jossik finds a nice corner where he can sit down and try not to cry. (3) GM: (Kikate, your second prototype if you have one) (15) Kikate: Kikate grits his teeth and clenches his fists, though walks on un-wavered. ((We never got to a second prototype)) (3) GM: Tlaloc, did you just flip off a woman in the presense of the bulls? (16) Tlaloc: Mmmhmm (3) GM: (Just making sure) (3) GM: Seriad...what is your immediate visable reaction to Tlaloc's rude gesture (19) Seriad: Seriad, really, really, wants to strangle him. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor suddenly realizes he has been forgetting his SENSE OF CHIVALRY. (13) Ryspor: He steps in front of Seriad. "Don't worry, madarm, I'll handle this here vagabond." (19) Seriad: "N-No, that's really unnessicary..." (13) Ryspor: He makes vaguely threatening gestures towards Tlaloc and fumbles for his trident. (3) GM: Ryspor seems to be at the head of a line...numerous young bulls also are interested in defending your honor....the guards are already heading this way. (13) Ryspor: "You have insulted a LADY in front of meee...So you have to PAY!" (13) Ryspor: He brings out his TRIDENT and prepares to strife! (19) Seriad: "No Ryspor please don't" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc shrugs "Dude c'mon do you really care that much" (15) Kikate: {Idiots} (15) Kikate: Kikate tries to focus his mind on calming Ryspor and Tlaloc 4df+1 => -1,1,1,-1,1 = (1) (8) Joss-k: Jossik is completely unaware of the current situation. (13) Ryspor: "B-but your honor! Seriad, do you reely not CARE???" (13) Ryspor: "Hes a...ruffian!" (16) Tlaloc: "I'm not fighting you, butthurt fish" (19) Seriad: "He's just dumb! It's no big deal.." (16) Tlaloc: "You care more than she does ahahaha" (13) Ryspor: Oh, now he's done it. Insulting you as well? This guy is going DOWN. (19) Seriad: "Shut up." (13) Ryspor: "Prepare to DIE, insolent...trollop, hehe!" (13) Ryspor: Rolling strife: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,1,3 = (3) (16) Tlaloc: "No, you're being melodromati- FUCK" (3) GM: The bulls have now stepped past Ryspor directly to seriad...they seem to be very intent on offering you gifts...mostly in the form of Gaudy Bovine Jewelry (13) Ryspor: ((or an i at a disadvantage)) (3) GM: you take -1 due to being buzzed (16) Tlaloc: "DUDE ARE YOU LITERALLY TRYNA KILL ME" (3) GM: Tlaloc being hammered is at minus2 (13) Ryspor: ((so 2 then)) (19) Seriad: "Uh, um, Well...Thanks..>" She takes this jewlery and captchalouges it, confused. (15) Kikate: {IDIOT! Stop it!} Kikate's blades are out from his lightning modus in a flash of light, and he runs back through to defend Tlaloc. Kensai's Hunch. 4df+6 => -1,0,0,-1,6 = (4) (13) Ryspor: "YOU TAKE IT BACK ABOUT MISS POBLANO" (19) Seriad: Seriad, fuck it. You remove the cup from your sylladex and take a LONG sip. (13) Ryspor: "...AND ME TOO" (3) GM: Seriad every piece of jewelry has some kind of note with a room number attached. It seems that when ryspor said he had to pay, they thought he had NOT paid for your services. Something they are glad to do. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc is in hysterics (15) Kikate: {Tlaloc! Get it together} (16) Tlaloc: "WHAHA-- MISS POBLANO?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING" (13) Ryspor: "Kikate?!?!????!!1??!" Ryspor is SHOCKED at this turn of events "YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE???" (16) Tlaloc: "No duh dipshit" (15) Kikate: {No! But we're not fighting amongst ourselves here, I won't have it} (16) Tlaloc: "You take everything all too seriously" (19) Seriad: He's not on anyone's side.." Seriad takes another sip (15) Kikate: 4df+1 => 0,-1,-1,0,1 = (-1) (3) GM: Seriad, physique please (15) Kikate: ((that was mind)) (13) Ryspor: He loses all will to fight. His arms drop to his side. "I see you have the might of the public with you..." (3) GM: Kikate has given himself a minor headache trying to tap into his intellect (19) Seriad: 4df => -1,-1,0,-1 = (-3) (13) Ryspor: He turns to Seriad. "PLEASE forgiv me, Miss Serif!" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc points to Ryspor "This clown was actually going to kill me because I made a "rude gesture" oh nooo" (13) Ryspor: "I have FAILED...in my DUTIES..." (3) GM: Seriad is now "Totes drunk" as well, it's like this stuff was made to get big ole bulls with insane tolerences drunk or something (13) Ryspor: Ryspor begins to cry a little. (15) Kikate: {Tlaloc, you're equally guilty. Don't think this means I'm forgiving you. Now, can we please continue on before we're all too drunk to stand?} (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc winces because did Ryspor just make a Balish refrence (16) Tlaloc: And now he's crying (16) Tlaloc: And on top of that, he actually said "Miss" unironically (16) Tlaloc: "Can we just go to the thing or whatever" (19) Seriad: "Aw, sweetie, don't cry!" Seriad says sarcastically (13) Ryspor: "Leav mee be. I must...REGAIN my honor somehow." (15) Kikate: Kikate is shaking with rage, incredulous regarding the behavior of his team members. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor turns and runs down a random hallway. (3) GM: It is about 10 minutes until the meeting (15) Kikate: {This is idiotic. I'm going to Bullvolio, whoever wishes to join me is welcome to do so.} (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc grunts (16) Tlaloc: "Ye whatever (19) Seriad: I'm going too. (8) Joss-k: Jossik sits in his cry corner, trying to think of who he could possibly talk to about this. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor sees an ALLY in the hallway ahead. (3) GM: So jossik and Ryspor skip the meeting and everyone else attends? (15) Kikate: {Let's go.} Kikate continues to follow the trail of trash and torn undergarments. (8) Joss-k: ((guess so )) (13) Ryspor: "JOSSIK! I NEED...YUOR HELP IN A DIRE CRISIS!" (8) Joss-k: Jossik looks at ryspor coldly. "What the fuck do you want." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc looks at Seriad's bandaged hand and then grabs her wrist (13) Ryspor: Ryspor suddenly feels really awkward. (19) Seriad: "What the fuck are you?" (13) Ryspor: "Uhh, nevermind... Are you OK?" (16) Tlaloc: "Seriad what the fuck is wrong with your hand" (19) Seriad: "What do you mean what's wrong with it?" (8) Joss-k: Jossik's sadness and hurt immediately shifts to rage. "Am I okay?" Am i fucking okay?!?!" (22) Balish: Disconnecting from server... (22) Balish (exit): 20:49 (13) Ryspor: "..." (13) Ryspor: "No?" (16) Tlaloc: "It looks infected you fucking idiot, that's what" Tlaloc begins to quickly unwrap it (16) Tlaloc: ((Notice? Lore? How do I tell if it's infected or not)) (19) Seriad: "No! What? I-It's fine you idiot!" (3) GM: Lore (8) Joss-k: Jossik stands, now visibly shaking with rage. "You stupid, drunk piece of shit. Tlaloc basically just told me he doesn't care about our moiarilliegence, and you're asking me if I'M FUCKING OKAY?!?!?!?!!?!?!" (16) Tlaloc: 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,-1,2 = (-1) (13) Ryspor: Ryspor is shocked into silence momentarily. (3) GM: Drunk Tlaloc is absolutely sure it's infected (13) Ryspor: "I..." (13) Ryspor: He sighs. (13) Ryspor: "I'm sorry." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc pokes her hand and then bites his lip (16) Tlaloc: "Seriad, take fucking care of yourself" (13) Ryspor: "Is it OK if I sit next to you?" (19) Seriad: "Okay, jeez..." (13) Ryspor: "And maybe talk with you about it?" (8) Joss-k: Jossik slams ryspor against the wall, his forearm against the seatrolls throat. (8) Joss-k: 4df+2 => 1,1,1,1,2 = (6) (8) Joss-k: ((strife)) (16) Tlaloc: "Are you even washing it? It smells horrible" (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => 1,0,0,-1,2 = (2) (16) Tlaloc: "Or maybe that's just you heehee" (19) Seriad: "I- SHUT UP!" (15) Kikate: Kikate swivels around, eyes full of contempt. {TLALOC! Stop it.} (13) Ryspor: "Jossik, you're ch-choking me-" (3) GM: You are now outside the Orgy room, you hear loud footsteps and slurping sounds from within (16) Tlaloc: "Hey, I'm giving more shits about your ex-matesprit than you right now" (15) Kikate: {Just fuck off, please. And this is coming from me, of all people. Fuck off. } (19) Seriad: "And I thank you for that dipshit." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc taps her bruises and scars (8) Joss-k: Jossik snarls at him, bearing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Leave. Now." (8) Joss-k: He releases ryspor, shoving his drunk ass back towards the meeting room. (16) Tlaloc: He checks more intently, he's actually worried and tries not to show it. Lore4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) (3) GM: The wound on second examination is fine..it probably just got better to make you look like an idiot (13) Ryspor: "N-No, you're abviously in a lot of pain and you said yourself your mo-moirail is being an asshole. Im you're FRIEND, Jossik, please t-tell me what's up! (13) Ryspor: " (8) Joss-k: "What part of leave did you NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" (19) Seriad: "Ha ha, w-what a loser!" (13) Ryspor: "I JUST WANNA HELP!" (16) Tlaloc: "Aw, I guess we won't have to amputate. Boo hoo" (13) Ryspor: He sniffles a little. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc lets go of her hand and smirks (8) Joss-k: Jossik regains his composure a bit, but is obviously still very pissed off. (19) Seriad: Seriad face flushes, "W-What?" (8) Joss-k: "Get out of here, ryspor. Before something happens We'll both regret." (15) Kikate: Kikate shakes his head. {In we go. } He strides into the orgy room, ignorant of Seriad and Tlaloc. (13) Ryspor: "I know what it's like when the other person doesn't care." (19) Seriad: Seriad scurries into the room behind Kikate (13) Ryspor: "It hurts, it relaly does, and you need someone to help you right now!" (3) GM: The Overflow orgy room is currently not being used for it's defined purpose, however the Caviar Buffet is in full swing, mountains of tiny fish eggs in a meriad of colors are in serving dishs on the line. Availing himself of the Buffet is easily the biggest bull you've seen yet...and by biggest I of course mean most girth rather then height. Bullvolio's massive bulk shuffles down the station. He eats massive hand fulls of the fish eggs between long swigs of wine. His guards are currently puffing in wheezing in the corner, they seem exausted from carrying a HUGE THRONE into the room for their master. (13) Ryspor: "Otherwise, you might turn out liek me..." (8) Joss-k: Jossik whips out his GIANTKILLER KUKRI, holding it in a battle stance. "Ryspor, this is your last chance." (19) Seriad: Seriad is... unsettled, and re-wraps her hand (15) Kikate: Kikate is disgusted, wrinkling his nose at the obvious displays of gluttony. But he slaps on a straight face and walks forward with confidence, bowing upon reaching Bullvolio. (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc yells down the hall "WE'RE GOING IN C'MON PALEBRO AND LAMEFISH" (8) Joss-k: 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,1,1 = (3) (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc walks into the Orgy room, dissapointed because no orgy, c'mon false advertising (8) Joss-k: Jossik hears his moirail, but stays perfectly still, his balde still at the ready. (13) Ryspor: "HE DOESN'T WANNA SEE YOU RIGHT NOW YOU...PLEBEIAN!" (8) Joss-k: "I dont want to see you, either." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc walks up to Bullvolio, next to Kikate "This is an amazing party dude, the wine is great" ** (3) Bullvolio looks over his shoulder as you approach, his face covered in a Kikate mask, he is dressed in dark blue clothing with a pair of butterfly wings tiny on hugely fat back...looking down you can't help but notice the HUMONGOUS COD PIECE flopping around as he walks back to his throne ** (13) Ryspor: "Yeah, you probably don't wanna see anyone, I get that. But if you keep everthing bottled up, it's just gonna burst out sooner or later." (13) Ryspor: "That can lead to some rly bad decisions." (15) Kikate: Kikate is a bit taken aback, but pushes on nevertheless. {Responding to your summons, sir.} (19) Seriad: "Bluh." (8) Joss-k: Jossik lips curl into an animalistic snarl. He swipes at Ryspor's legs. (8) Joss-k: 4df+2 => 0,-1,0,-1,2 = (0) (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,-1,2 = (1) (3) Bullvolio: "Good Evening, my esteemed guests...please help yourself to my fine food...Bluh Madame?" he narrows his eyes as he wipes his hand on his costume. "And where is your mask!" (19) Seriad: "What! N-No, my name isn't... nevermind." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc nudges her "You don't even have a mask?" he whispers. "Typical!" (16) Tlaloc: He nervously looks at Kikate (3) Bullvolio: "I can't believe you would judge me at my own party." (3) Bullvolio: He sniffles. "And I thouight I was being such a good host." (15) Kikate: Kikate returns the look, trying to say "oh-shit-dude-i-thought-you-were-the-mask-guy" with a glance. (19) Seriad: "Well can you LOAN me a mask then?" (13) Ryspor: "JOSSIK STOP IT! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN OR THEYRES NO TELLING WHAT YOULL DO!" (15) Kikate: {No one's judging you, Bullvolio. You're a fantastic host.} 4df+3 => -1,0,0,-1,3 = (1) 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,0,2 = (0) ((empathy and rapport)) (16) Tlaloc: ((What? Tlaloc was talking about Kikate, not Bullvolio)) (13) Ryspor: Ryspor tries to grab the weapon. (16) Tlaloc: (( I mean Seriad not Kikate haha)) (8) Joss-k: ((what would you roll for that?)) (3) Bullvolio: "But a mask in the expression of your soul...like me, I am dressed as the Sinister Hero of Mind, the prophesied ENDER OF ALL PARTIES because I am a consumate naughty maker." (3) Bullvolio: "I can not possibly give you a mask and expect it to fit perfectly." (16) Tlaloc: "And you look killer in it too!" Decieve 4df+2 => -1,-1,1,-1,2 = (0) (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) (8) Joss-k: 4df+1 => 1,0,0,-1,1 = (1) (13) Ryspor: Ryspor snatched the weapon out of Jossik's hands and slaps him hard. (19) Seriad: "I'll take anything...that 'Fit's my soul' really... (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => 0,0,-1,-1,2 = (0) (3) Bullvolio: (Rhyspor is at -1...you grab the weapon, but can't get it out of his hand...but you can freely invoke this in combat) (8) Joss-k: ((ryspor can i fucking talk please)) (8) Joss-k: ((i havent had a chance to get a word in)0 (13) Ryspor: ((yeah but i rolled a 2 while at a -1 disadvantage so)) (13) Ryspor: ((wouldn't that mean i succeeded?)) (8) Joss-k: ((you grabbed the sword but you didnt get it out of my hands, meaning we're now fighting for it. physique.)) (3) Bullvolio: "Oh that's right, you're the young courtesean that all the young bulls are going to be cavorting with tonight. Perhaps I can try my hand at you as well if you have the time." he makes unsubtle thrusting motions with his hups, cod piece flopping unnervingly. "I will have a mask sent for you...let it not be said I am a bad host." (13) Ryspor: ((like my normal strife is +3 so i rolled +2 and got 2)) (19) Seriad: "O-Okay..." (8) Joss-k: Jossik snarls again, trying to wrench his weapon back from ryspors hands. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor tries again to slap him. (8) Joss-k: 4df => -1,0,-1,1 = (-1) (15) Kikate: {Anyway, why have you summoned us here tonight, on this fine occasion?} (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => -1,1,0,-1,2 = (1) (8) Joss-k: ((dude no)) (8) Joss-k: ((roll physique)) (13) Ryspor: ((??????)) (13) Ryspor: ((ok)) (3) Bullvolio: "Very well, meet me in the Fungeon at midnight my dear. And make sure you're limbered up." He calls to one of his guards. "The Crying Madama Mask please, go fetch it" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc bites his lip. Limbered up?! Hahahaha, Seriad can't catch a fucking break (3) Bullvolio: "Now then...I have been introduced to Madame Bluh...who might the rest of you be?" (15) Kikate: {Kikate Nagisa, Bard of Mind. At your service. } (16) Tlaloc: "Tlaloc Zapote, chief of the Trolltec Empire" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc wills himself to bow, so hard. He manages to lower his head a bit (19) Seriad: Seriad bites her lip, mocking Tlaloc "You seem to be doing this alot." (3) Bullvolio: "Yes you are very commited to your roleplay, I admire that Mr Bard, outside these walls it would be untasteful...but as you can see, Bullvolio always pushs the boundries of Good Taste." (15) Kikate: {I wouldn't call it a roleplay, per se. What's your beef with the Hero of Mind, anyway? Surely someone of your reputation wouldn't put their faith in flimsy prophecies. } (3) Bullvolio: "Well met Mr. Zapote, I do have a fondness for gold as well." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc whispers "I like this guy" (3) Bullvolio: "Well, The Hero of Mind was prophesied during the creation of our world to be he who would end all parties, would return the wine to water and lead us to a dark age of responsibility." (16) Tlaloc: "Major killjoy" (3) Bullvolio: "The absolute worst, I love it, it's so edgey." (15) Kikate: {He he he. How amusing. } (19) Seriad: "I honestly have to AGREE Tlaloc." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc is in full kiss-ass mode, and he tries to be as amiable as possible ** (3) Bullvolio giggles, playing with his rings. "Aww it seems that two of the invited guests did not deem it important to show themselves for this meeting." ** (16) Tlaloc: "So uh, where did you get all this sick gold anyways? Regrettably I'm running a bit short" (3) Bullvolio: "No matter, I'm sure they're just having a ton of fun." (3) Bullvolio: "If you desire gold, then you're talking to the right bull. I saw you gentlemen and lady handle the horrible party crashers with Aplomb. I am looking to hire some rude boys to do all kinds of deliciously dirty work." (15) Kikate: {BULLVOLIO!} suddenly screams Kikate. He doesn't have time for this bullshit. He quickly unsheathes his swords and points one at Bullvolio. (16) Tlaloc: "WOA WOA WOA DUDE" (19) Seriad: "I think the human Doir says, "Rude Dudes." (15) Kikate: {My name is Kikate Nagisa, the true Hero of Mind! I am ENDING this party! And to start, I challenge you to a duel.} (19) Seriad: "OH HEY WAIT! Kikate stop!" (16) Tlaloc: "Dude! Gold!" (15) Kikate: {No. I'm sick of this.} (16) Tlaloc: "Mr Bullvolio, my friend is obviously veeeery drunk, so uh... hehehe" (16) Tlaloc: "About hiring me..." ** (3) Bullvolio face turns dour. He sighs. "I think you would want to reconsider that Mr Hero...that is if you ever want to complete your little prophesy." ** (19) Seriad: Seriad tries to calm Kikate ((Empathy?)) 4df+4 => -1,-1,-1,1,4 = (2) (3) Bullvolio: "After all, My family is the Holder of a Key." (15) Kikate: Kikate lowers his swords, but remains rigid in his stance. {What sort of key?} (3) Bullvolio: "You really do know nothing...to open the gate to skaia, you need at least 3 of the 5 keys of the cortex. Otherwise you will be trapped here forever." (19) Seriad: "No. No thanks." (15) Kikate: {How would I go about obtaining such a key?} (3) Bullvolio: "And my family possess the Limbic Key." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc is staring intensely at Kikate (16) Tlaloc: C'mon dude, gold. You don't even know... gold dude (15) Kikate: {What would it take for me to obtain the key, then? I don't suppose your family is just going to hand it out.} (3) Bullvolio: "We might consider it, for a loyal retainer...relatively speaking, I am a reasonable man who cares about the happiness of guests." (19) Seriad: "Um, bull." (15) Kikate: Kikate spins his swords around in his hands and agressively sheathes them. {Fine. I'll do whatever it takes for the key.} (16) Tlaloc: "I'll do whatever it takes for some cash!" (3) Bullvolio: "I want you to crash a party for me, a terrible cad who is an embaressment to our noble species." (16) Tlaloc: "Maybe these two intrests overlap...?" (15) Kikate: Kikate's face lights up just a bit. {If there's a party that needs crashing, consider me there. } (3) Bullvolio: A guard enters the room, presenting Seriad with a beautiful mask with delicate pale features, a large saphire tear on it's cheek. (19) Seriad: "Oh! Thank you!" (3) Bullvolio: "See...I thought you might be amiacable. I want you to capture those nasty imp creatures, and bring a bunch of them to Lord Bubalus' so called "Mothafucking Rager" and set them lose. In the chaos, I want you to capture a prisoner he is keeping and bring them to me." (16) Tlaloc: "Who? What prisoner?" (15) Kikate: {Any clue as to where I may find the imps? And I'll need instructions to Lord Bubalus' area, of course. } (19) Seriad: "But the imps are QUITE unpredictable..." (19) Seriad: "They might SUBJUGGULATE our 'asses..." (3) Bullvolio: "The Imps and worse have started to appear in the darker allies of our fair city, as well as in the outskirts of the woods. His party is deep in the heart of the woods. Look for the giant bonfires." (3) Bullvolio: "He is an uncivilized fool...he doesn't even make his guests wear masks...oh the horrible judging stares." (19) Seriad: "You guys are all about judging..." (15) Kikate: Kikate gives another bow. {Understood. I'll take my leave, then.} (16) Tlaloc: "Would there be a little extra reward if we say... made sure he wasn't a problem in the future?" (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc giggles drunkenly ** (3) Bullvolio gives Seriad a Withering glare. "I do NOT judge my guests, my guests are free to enjoy every pleasure they desire with no judgement. I do reserve judgement for woodland barbarians." ** (3) Bullvolio: "Oh...about your friends. I'm thinking of having them both sent to the Fungeon to the Tickle Chamber of 10,000 torments for a bit, since they were so rude. Do you think they'd enjoy that?" (15) Kikate: {Hard to say, quite honestly.} (16) Tlaloc: (( I gtg very soon)) (19) Seriad: "I doubt it!" (16) Tlaloc: "Um, is the tickling a euphism for y'know, actual torture?" (19) Seriad: "Tlaloc! Your "palebro" Is one of the two who are going to be tortured!" (3) Bullvolio: "No actual tickling...do they like actual torture? I have that too...If they're into it, I can also have them killed and their bodies sodimized by wild animals...if they're into it." he says, emphasising the qualifier (15) Kikate: {I think the tickling chamber would do the two of them good. A little laughter never hurt} (16) Tlaloc: "Same" (3) Bullvolio: "Very well then...fetch the other two and bring them to the chamber...get the Feather Master oilked up. I really want to impress these guests with my hospitality!" (16) Tlaloc: "PLEASE DON'T ACTUALLY TORTURE THEM OK" (25) Balish (enter): 21:45 (3) Bullvolio: "Not unless they ask for it. In the meantime, our ammenties are yours. If you need to visit the armory, you can do so. And I will be seeing you tonight Miss Bluh." he winks (19) Seriad: "Um, okay." (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc whispers in Seriad's ear "I actually seriously am sorry" (19) Seriad: "Thank you for your sympathies." (15) Kikate: {Thank you.} Kikate turns around and begins to leave for the armory. {You two, are you coming along?} (16) Tlaloc: "Not even you deserves that shit" (19) Seriad: "Yeah!" (16) Tlaloc: ((Can we end it there?)) (3) Bullvolio: Meanwhile... (13) Ryspor: ((aHEM)) (16) Tlaloc: Tlaloc shrugs "Sure whatever" (3) Bullvolio: Ryspor and Jossick Clash in the halls of the mansion...Rhyspor, you're holding Jossiks sword...Jossik what will you do (8) Joss-k: Jossik snarls and tries to wrench his sword from the seatrolls hands. (16) Tlaloc: Disconnecting from server... (16) Tlaloc (exit): 21:50 (3) Bullvolio: Roll physique (8) Joss-k: 4df => 0,-1,-1,-1 = (-3) (13) Ryspor: 4df-1 => -1,-1,-1,0,-1 = (-4) (3) GM: Like watching midgets wrestle...Jossik manages to pull his sword away from Rhyspors noodlely grip (13) Ryspor: Ryspor desperately tries to grab for it again. (13) Ryspor: 4df+2 => -1,0,-1,0,2 = (0) (3) GM: I'm invoking your Tanked aspect (3) GM: take a fate point (8) Joss-k: ((what do i roll?)) (3) GM: Nothing, I'm compelling him (13) Ryspor: Ryspor grabs about an inch to the right of the weapon! (13) Ryspor: He is momentarily bemused as to why Jossik's blade has suddenly become intangible. (8) Joss-k: Jossik takes this oppurtunity to slash at Ryspor's legs. (3) GM: Your vision blurs...you grab for Jossiks sword, and instead end up grabing his horn, your knees feel week and the room is spinning (13) Ryspor: ((oh oops uh disregard last 2 lines then)) (13) Ryspor: Ryspor yanks hard on whatever it is he's grabbing. (8) Joss-k: ((DUDE FFS)) (3) GM: Jossick gets his turn first (13) Ryspor: ((oop)) (8) Joss-k: ((LET ME FUCKING SAY SOMETHIGN JEGUS FUCKING CHIRST)) (3) GM: Go ahead Jossik with your action (13) Ryspor: ((sorry go ahead)) (8) Joss-k: Jossik growls and takes this oppurtunity drive a furious fist into ryspor's solar plexus. (8) Joss-k: 4df+2 => 1,0,0,1,2 = (4) (13) Ryspor: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,1,1 = (2) (3) GM: Ryspor...take 2 physical stress (3) GM: I am compelling your Drunkeness aspect again, have another fate point (13) Ryspor: Ryspor finds it very hard to think. Winded, he decides to do the only thing he can and yank hard on whatever he's holding. (13) Ryspor: ((would that be strife?)) (3) GM: Ryspor immediatly loses his lunch, vomiting blood, wine and party food all over Jossik's clothing and floor...Jossik is now "Covered in Sick" and The zone is now Slippery with Vomit, Jossik can freely invoke this aspect once (3) GM: Now rhyspor can take his action (13) Ryspor: Ryspor finds it very hard to think and is getting very very frustrated. On top of this, he just vomited all over everywhere. He has had about enough. Dazed and confused, he decides to do the only thing he can and yank hard on whatever it is he's holding with an inhuman roar. (3) GM: Roll Physique (13) Ryspor: 4df-1 => 1,-1,1,-1,-1 = (-1) (3) GM: Jossik this bro is pulling on your horn...it hurts a little bit. (8) Joss-k: ((my turn?)) (3) GM: Yes (13) Ryspor: "STOP IT JOSSIK STOP STOP STOP" (19) Seriad: ((Imma roll out here)) (19) Seriad: Disconnecting from server... (19) Seriad (exit): 22:01 (3) GM: (Roll physique to pull him off or attack if you wish) (8) Joss-k: Jossik is now BEYOND PISSED OFF. He slashes at the legs of the drunken fool, hoping to incapacitate him for a killing blow. (8) Joss-k: 4df+2 => 0,1,0,1,2 = (4) (13) Ryspor: 4df+1 => 0,0,0,-1,1 = (0) (3) GM: Ryspor as he slashs your legs, take 4 physical...and a consequence probably (3) GM: What level consequence are you going to have to use (13) Ryspor: ((uhhhhhh)) (13) Ryspor: ((well he just slashed me in the legs so i'm probably pretty badly incapacitated)) (8) Joss-k: ((Hamstrung, maybe?)) (13) Ryspor: ((*hamstring and yeah i think so)) (13) Ryspor: ((so that would probably be major)) (3) GM: Rhyspor's leg bends and buckles, and your blade passes clean through his leg just bellow the knee...Rhyspor falls. Jossik hears the tromp of armored bull hooves behind him (3) GM: Rhyspor is now "Missing his left leg beneth the knee" (13) Ryspor: Ryspor cries out in immense pain. (13) Ryspor: He falls to the floor and cradles his remaining leg and stump. (8) Joss-k: Jossik hears the incoming bulls and decides to fucking run for it. (3) GM: Jossik, roll acrobatics as you attempt to run through the vomit puddle (8) Joss-k: 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,-1,1 = (0) (3) GM: Jossik falls on his ass, slipping in the puddle...And is immediatly tackled by 4 bulls, pinning him to the ground (3) GM: Another guard takes Rhyspor to bring him to the infirmery (15) Kikate: ((is Kikate just oblivious to all of this?)) (3) GM: (Kikatge has heard nothing of this yet) (3) GM: Jossik is being dragged to the fungeon...Rhyspor...as you pass out, please make a Space roll at +2 (13) Ryspor: 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,1,3 = (2) (3) GM: Ryspor, as you are dragged off to the infirmery, you feel yourself doing some kind of "spacey thing", your leg bleeding suddenly drops, you feel the blood flow stop (13) Ryspor: Ryspor blearily reaches down to feel his stump. (3) GM: Rhyspor feels an empry void where his stump should be. It is cold. (13) Ryspor: Ryspor sits up and looks at the void-y feeling. (3) GM: Ryspor seems to have created a portal of some sort, his leg is sunk into it... (13) Ryspor: Ryspor begins to freak the fuck out. (8) Joss-k: ((Could i try a hearty thing?)) (8) Joss-k: ((I have a hearty thing idea)) (3) GM: Don't be silly Jossik, the ____y thing is a heir thing (8) Joss-k: ((could i attempt to utilize my hearty powers)) (3) GM: Rhyspor, are jerking your leg stump away from the portal... (13) Ryspor: No, just sort of frantically reaching into the portal to make sure my leg is still there. (3) GM: You reach through and realize that your leg must have KICKED something sharp, you're bleeding horribly (13) Ryspor: Ryspor gulps. (3) GM: You feel sudden stabbing pains in your leg..you're litterally getting stabbed (13) Ryspor: Ryspor screams and jerks his leg out of the portal. (3) GM: Ryspors leg currently has a Large Black knife stuck in it, as well as a glistening white sharp fang... (13) Ryspor: Ryspor quickly pulls both objects out. (3) GM: It appears to be a black serated dagger, it bears the crest of Derse on it (13) Ryspor: Ryspor captchalogues the knife for further study (8) Joss-k: ((acn i try to use my hearty powers?)) (13) Ryspor: ((wait so is my leg whole after all?)) (3) GM: Yep, the Buckle and snap was you kicking something...and the sharp pains and bleeding were getting repeatedly leg stabbed (13) Ryspor: ((ah ok)) (3) GM: And the sudden stopping of the bleeding...your portal constricting slowly (13) Ryspor: Where is Ryspor right now? (3) GM: Currently being dragged to a small infirmery...your leg is incredibly fucked up, you won't be able to walk on it for a while (13) Ryspor: Ryspor lies down and considers the implications of what just happened. (13) Ryspor: He decides that he could really use a drink. (3) GM: We'll stop there (13) Ryspor: ((yeah that seems like a good place to end it)) (8) Joss-k: ((wait cmon)) (13) Ryspor: ((nope)) (3) GM: Ryspor you have an opportunity to replace your trouble with a new one (8) Joss-k: ((i cant try to escape?)) (13) Ryspor: let's go with "Multiple Stab Wounds in a Non-vital Area" (3) GM: No I mean a new "trouble" aspect (13) Ryspor: oh uh (13) Ryspor: hmmm (13) Ryspor: like i said earlier i never got a consultation so i don't have a trouble in the first place? (13) Ryspor: how do they work exactly? (3) GM: You can choose to take the trouble of "The Arch Agents thinks it's personal" (13) Ryspor: ok that's good (13) Ryspor: also can we do a consultation real quick or are you too burned out (25) Balish: Disconnecting from server... (25) Balish (exit): 22:38 (15) Kikate: Disconnecting from server... (15) Kikate (exit): 22:42 (3) GM: Disconnecting from server... (3) GM (exit): 22:42 (8) Joss-k: Disconnecting from server... (8) Joss-k (exit): 22:42 ** (13) Ryspor found the F12 macro key **